Power Rangers: Crusaders of the Light
by Jukeboxheroabc09
Summary: The evil Shadow King, Lord Baalic emerges from his domain to conquer Earth so the Guardians of the True Light must call on five young teens to become Power Rangers to combat him and his forces. Watch as the teens face evil and find the strength in them.


**A/N: I don't own Power Rangers, Lord of the Rings, C.S. Lewis's The Lion The Witch and The Wardrobe (book title reference) or DC and Marvel comics. I only own my own characters, Storyline, and other such things that fit into there. Also My Beta writer seemed to be busy I decided to publish this before they had a chance to look at this.**

Power Rangers: Crusaders of the Light

Ch.1

_A small boy dark haired looks at his mother with a big smile on his face as he looks in the crib of his three year old and one year old brother. "Lucian" said the mother."Are you happy that Daddy and I took you and your little brother's Michael and Gabriel with us on this boating trip?"_

"_Yes mama" says the little five year old boy._

"_Good" said the mother ash she glances through a porthole and walks leans into the captain's cabin of the boat." Hun, is it just me or do the clouds seem to be getting closer."_

"_That's strange" said her husband as looked up and saw a bright flash..._

"HEY MIKEY!" shouted a young Hispanic male teenager wearing a white hoodie jacket, green shirt and black shorts with green converse. "You need to get a move on. The camp is about to go on a hike."

"Okay, Diego," groggily spoke a similar aged Caucasian boy as he pulled himself out of the bottom bunk bed. "Just give me a few bro and I'll be out."

"Alright man," said Diego. " Counselor Dave said we're having brown bag breakfast on the way. Next time maybe you shouldn't stay up reading a book you've read before."

Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head causing the shaggy brownish blonde hair to fall in his green-hazel eyes. "Just make sure no one tries to steal my spot in our small group and try to see that my little brother doesn't try anything crazy, again."

"Okay man, I'll try my best," said the other boy with a smirk as he left the cabin. Michael stood up and picked up a book next to his bed. _"The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe" _he read to himself. "Can't believe I have read this more than any other books in my small collection. Though I wonder if it had anything to do with that dream."

Michael then put on small locket around his neck before he pulled on a red t-shirt over it along with taking off his sleep pants and replacing them with a pair of cargo shorts, socks, and his pair of cross trainers before walking out the cabin door.

* * *

><p>In a different place and seemingly darker dimension a being that looks like a humanoid male sits upon a throne in a room full of mist. His body is covered in black armor that looks medieval with a black cape that is a royal purple on the inside. His head was made of scaly skin with a two slits for a nose, along with eyes that seemed to glow like purple gems and a fearsome mouth put into a cruel smile.<p>

"Serpentress, Maulgore come at once!" spoke the dark being in cruel deep voice. Just as he called out of the dark mist a pale-yellow skinned female appeared wearing a dark green and gold bodice and what seemed to be green snakeskin leggings and gold boots. Her hair seemed to be tied up in one long black braid that went from to her back. Along with her a large male appeared that looked like an executioner from a fairy tale with a bare bulky gray body black breastplate and red pants and hood. In his hands was a giant ax. They both bowed on one knee

"Yess, my liege," spoke the female with a hiss.

"The barrier is now at it's weakest," said the darker being on it's throne. "Now we can begin our attack on Earth."

"Lord Baalic." spoke the brutish male. "What of the Guardians? Should we be worried."

"No Maulgore," spoke the evil king with a smile. "Remember one of their chosen ones is no longer among the living and the other has no power. I know about the area where the one still living is. Take the Shadow Orcs and find him. Capture any humans that try to get in your way."

"Yes my liege," spoke Malgore with a bow as he disappeared.

"Should Prince Dracon come with us my lord?" spoke Serpentress.

"No, Not yet," said Lord Balic. "But once we destroy the last remnant of the Guardians chosen, he will rule beside me."

"Understood, your highness" said Serpentress as she disappeared into the mist.

"Soon the world will be ruled by I, Lord Baalic the Shadow King." spoke the dark lord with an evil laugh.

* * *

><p>Michael was walking over to the covered pavilion where the meeting place for the camp was. Looking up he saw the dark haired Diego practicing his dance moves along with a couple of other teenagers. One was a tall African American male teenager dressed in a blue jersey with a star over a grey t-shirt and black shorts. Next to him was an Asian girl of similar age wearing a pink athletic tank top and black shorts with a pink drawstring backpack with a soccer ball on it. Near them sitting on a bench and looking up at the clouds was a girl curly sandy blonde hair, dressed in a yellow sundress and blue jean shorts.<p>

"Hey Mikey," said Diego with a smirk. "You made it just in time."

"Diego, What I have I told you about calling me Mikey," said the boy in red giving the .

"Come on Diego always does what he can to press our buttons" said the African American boy walking up and holding out his hand. " 'Sup Mike?"

"Nothing much Justin," said Michael.

"Good thing you showed up" said the Asian girl. "Justin and Deigo would have probally taken your breakfast you had been late."

"What us Grace?" said Diego while putting an arm around Justin. "We would never steal Michael's food. Though I do need energy to preform." With that Deigo began dancing again.

"Dude there isn't even any music playing right now," said Justin looking at Diego while.

"I don't need music when the rhythm is in my SOUL." said Diego as he did a hand stand.

While Michael and Grace was laughing at the other to guys the blonde girl spoke up and said, "Did you sleep well Michael?"

"For the most part, Hannah" Michael said with slightly sheepish grin. "I would have woken up better if Diego hadn't acted like a fool."

Michael smiled and thought how, though he and Diego were best friends, that he became better friends with Justin this week and was happy to get to know Grace and especially Hannah. Most of the time at Youth Camp he and Diego got along with the other kids that wound up in their small group but this year the other three that joined them really clicked and related to each other. Diego Valdez III, who had many middle names, had been Michael's best friend since as long as he could remember. Both of their dads were partners in a construction, architecture and design business.

Justin Thompson moved to their town about a year ago and was the captain of their schools JV basketball team. He was friendly with Diego and Michael but didn't really get to know them until that week. Michael only knew him a little better because the coach at his school liked Michael in the class he taught and had Michael help out at times after school.

Grace Omi, though she wore pink, was the co-captain of the girls soccer team and had a slight tomboyish attitude. She wasn't afraid to say how she felt, which may have come across harsh at first but through the week it had been a good change of pace for the boys.

Hannah Day was another girl that went to the same school as others. She was slightly soft spoken and kind. Hannah was always volunteering at shelter when she had time after school. Though she could seem to have her head in clouds, she knew what was going on while she was admiring the beauty of creation. Michael really lucked out this trip When his Youth director,Kevin, invited them to come along and that he and Diego weren't stuck with Devin and Blake for another week.

"Has anyone seen Gabe?" asked Mike."I wanted to make sure he took his Ritalin."

"Last I saw him he and Abby were talking about some grand story they are making up," said Grace.

Suddenly they saw a group of people surrounding and screams of help.

"Say Devin, isn't Gabriel a girls name?" asked a tall blonde male with a pale blue polo holding down a smaller boy dressed in an bright orange shirt and khaki shorts.

"I think it is Blake" said the other boy's accomplice dressed in a black t-shirt and cut off blue jeans as grabbed the legs of the poor boy.

"LET GO OF HIM YOU JERKS" screamed a girl that looked like Grace, except she dressed in black jeans and a purple and black t-shirt.

"I AM NOT A GIRL" screamed the lightly blonde boy that resembled Michael. "GET OFF ME! ABBY GET HELP!"

As soon as Gabriel said that Abby kicked Devin in the shins causing him pain causing him to hop on one leg howling in pain.

"Why you little..!" growled Devin turning about to lunge the young girl.

"Hey!" yelled Michael running towards the gathering. "Get off my brother."

"And my sister!" shouted Grace right behind him along with the rest of the group.

"Oh great, looks like the book worm has read too many comic books and is going to save his brother," said Blake getting off Gabriel. "What are you going to do throw a book at us?"

"And he brought the justice league rejects, The pink wearing tomboy, the good two shoes jock, the human ditz, and dancer boy," said Devin sarcastically.

"Probably thinks he's Superman because he and his brother were adopted," said Blake. "More like their parents didn't want them so they were abandoned."

The group of friends glared at the two bully as Gabe and Abby slipped to there respective siblings side. The two groups stood facing each other.

" Yo! Don't talk about my numero uno amigo or his family that way and that's Amazing Dancer Boy to you," sad Diego looking at Devin and Blake.

"Don't ever joke about me wearing Pink," said Grace with her teeth gritted

"You don't want to mess with my friends" said Justin with a glare.

"Guys let's not start anything" pleaded Hannah.

"She's right," sighed Michael looking at his friends. "Let's just chill before the hike. Gabe you and Abby can come along unless you two want to go to your group already."

"I'm going with you bro," said Gabe and turned around with the others.

"Man I hate those guys," said Blake as he turned to his friend. " Did you switch the maps up."

"Only the older dweebs," said Devin. "The younger groups are going to have guides, but I was able to switch the others because we are doing a mapped base quest hike."

"That's fine," said Blake said walking to join the other older teen group. "No one talks to me that way and gets away with it."

"Or me either," said the slightly heavier teen trying to catch up to Blake.

Back near the pavilion where the older teens met up Grace was giving the younger 14 year olds a questioning. "Okay, not that I sympathized with the brain dead duo, but what did you two do? And you better tell the truth Abigail."

Abby and Gabe looked at each other and the group with false innocent smiles.

"Well...I may have possibly said that Devin makes a gorilla seemed civilized said Gabe with a big grin.

"And I may have inferred that Blake was just like Ken, even being anatomically correct," said Abby with sly smile.

The older teens busted out laughing at the comment. Blake Richards was the school jerk, whose family was well off and like to show off. The only reason Devin Johnson was accepted into his circle was because Blake wanted lackey and Devin liked the popularity. Basically until this trip they were always in Diego and Michael's group at youth camp.

"As funny as that is," said Michael. "I really would not like to explain to Mom and Dad why I let my brother's mouth and imagination get him killed. Also your my only blood relation that we know of and I care about you."

"Aw that's so sweet, dear brother," said Gabe with in false overly sweet voice. "But save that for when you finally get a girlfriend."

"Gabe! Abby! Get to your groups," said a tall short cropped blonde haired man that appeared to be in his twenties. "I know you each love your sibling, but the hike is about to start."

"Ok Kevin." said Abby pulling Gabe with her as they went. "Hey sis! What did I say about calling me Abigail. Only our grandparents have that privilege when they visit and Mom & Dad when I'm in trouble."

"Later bro, I promise not to talk in that language I invited on the way here," said Gabe over his shoulder.

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose as his brother left with Abby to a group of fellow 14 year olds. As Kevin waved to them when he past and headed to the same group to lead a man that looked mid thirties with black hair approached them dressed in a brown shirt that said Head Counsler and Director of Camp Avalon.

"Well group Alpha Pi," said the man holding a stack of papers in one hand and a single sheet in the other a single one. "You guys are old enough to be in the age bracket that gets to go on an unguided hike today. Here's your map that has the trail marked on it. We have check marks where counslers will be there to make sure your not lost. They should be easy enough to navigate though. Good luck and hop you have fun."

"Thanks Counselor Dave and I hope we will too." said Justin taking the map as he and his friends began study it and wait for the time."

* * *

><p>In the woods far away from the camp grounds Serpentress and Maulgore appear in black smoke with a large group of Shadow Orcs. The Shadow Orcs are dressed in a dark gun metal armor with some carrying swords that seem have no cross piece but just a handle and a blade that is black with top having a slight indention sticking out. Their skin was a moldy gray color with greasy black hair in various warrior styles coming out beneath the viking style helmets they wore. They had eyes were black as night and communicated in their own brutish language but understood their superiors.<p>

"Serpentress," said Maulgore. "Do we Kill humans we find first or should we gather them and take the one's we want as slaves and kill the rest."

"We are supposed to find and destroy the last chosen one first, Maulgore" said Serpentress. "But, if we do come across humans or if the Shadow Orcs do, I have to say I do love your plan. It's been a long time since we have had some sort of animal slave to do tasks. I can't see Lord Baalic complaining."

"It was last week that he was wanting a footstool," said Maulgore imagining two humans that looked simular to Blake and Devin on their hands an knees while the Shadow king propped his feet on them while sitting on his throne."

"Shadow Orcs," Shouted Serpentress. "Go out and try to find the last opponent in our way to victory. If you find him, report to us immediately! Any humans you find, take them to a central area and keep them together."

The monster's shouted and screamed as part of the group of foot soldiers disappeared in clouds of black smoke going different directions. Serpentress and Maulgore stood there watching with the remaing forces.

"This should be easy" said Serpentress.

"Agreed" said Maulgore. "The fool we need to take down doesn't even have any of his powers. I don't see why Lord Baalic sent both of us. Atleast we get first pick on the human slaves."

And with that being said the two dark beings and their warriors march forward trying to find and destroy what they were sent to do.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes I wonder where my brother get's his crazy notions,"sighed Michael as he and his group of friends wandered on a trail. "I mean I love him but if he isn't being chased by some bully, some that I can't always protect him, then he is making up some ridiculous theory about aliens or the Loch Ness Monster. I love a good fantasy in a novel but I really don't try to live it."<p>

"Abby is the same way in some respects," commented Grace. "She is always doing something different that drives my Dad up the wall, though it's never something bad or evil. More like deciding to die her hair purple for a day or something."

"Gabe tried to die his hair and eybrows orange but Mom said no," laughed Michael.

"Ya know atleast they drive you crazy in ways that you can laugh about later" said Justin. "My nine year old sister is always trying to be the center of attention at my house."

"Mike you know me better than that to get me started on siblings," said Deigo. "With one older sister who seems to love giving me a hard time and twin seven year old brothers I have enough fun."

"Hey Hannah?" asked Micheal. "You never said if you had any siblings?"

"Huh," said Hannah stopping where the group was walking. "Sorry I was distracted. Have we missed any checkpoints on the map Justin?"

"Let me Check," said Justin looking down at the map while shading his eyes. "That's weird it says that we should have just passed one."

"Hello?" Called Grace and Hannah as they looked around the area and only saw trees and what looked like an old path. "Is there a camp counselor near by?

With no reply the group looked around the trees and bushes on the path. "Looks like no one is around." said Micheal.

"All I see is this funny looking rock on the ground" said Grace pointing to what looked like a crystal like rock half buried in the ground.

"This is the part in the movies where where the campers meet their horrible doom." said Diego slightly nervous.

"Come on Diego" said Justin. "That only happens..."

But before Justin could finish his statement a group of Shadow Orcs appeared with Weapons in hand.

"I don't think those are our counselors." said Hannah nervously.

"Me either" said Michael with an equal amount of fear.

"Look we don't want any trouble" said Justin trying to act calm while speaking to a Shadow Orc. With that comment the Orc tried to slash Justin with it's blade. Luckily Justin dodged it and began trying to hit the Orc in the face. The other Orcs began to attack the others. Diego was ducking and dodging blades while trying to trip up his attackers. Grace using the strength in her legs from soccer to kick the evil beings down. Michael was trying not to get hit by one until he was knocked down. Hannah was trying not to get caught by dodging them and having them run trip over each other.

"We need to get out of here"Michael said as Shadow Orcs surrounded him. "The armor is making it hard to really hit them."

"I know what you mean," said Justin finnally knocking one down by hitting his side. "try to knock them off balance. Just be careful because the armor is pretty hard."

An Orc grabbed Hannah from behind and threw her on his shoulder. Michael knocked over the Orc that had was on top of him with a headbutt and push and began running up to her screaming,"LET HER GO!".

Suddenly the strange rock began to glow and gold lighting hit each of the Shadow Orcs making them disingrate into dust and blowing away into the wind. Hannah fell to have Michael catch her causing them both to fall onto the ground.

"Thanks," she mumbled getting off of him and the ground.

"Your welcome," said Michael "but I think you Woe more to that strange rock."

"Well that was freaky and convenient," said Deigo breathing hard.

"I believe you may want some help," said a male voice reminisent of Liam Neeson.

As the group turned to see who was talking to them a man dressed in a brown suit white shirt and silver tie that looked to be in his forties speared. He looked caucaion with dark brown hair that was graying at the temple and a goatee with a gray line of hair going down the middle of it. In one hand he had a walking cane that had a gold owl's head.

"Who are you?" questioned Grace getting in a defensive position along with the rest of her friends.

"For right now, all you need to know is that I am a friend." said the mystery man walking over to the strange stone and picking it up and putting it in his pocket. "You will want to come with me, I fear there more of those beings on their way along with fouler and darker ones."

"Could you just show us how to get back to our camp." said Diego. "I'm sure if we call the cops or someone then we should be Ok."

"I'm afraid that our hope can't be found by traditional means of protection," said the mystery man. "You will be safe with me, until we figure out a way to help your other campers."

"Why should we trust you?" said Justin decisively.

"Maybe we should,"said Hannah. "There seems to be something about him that just seems good and I we really don't have much of a choice."

"Yeah" said Michael turning to his friends. "He seems to be the owner of the stone that saved us. Besides if it turns out bad he seems a lot less tougher than those creatures."

"That's what the strange men that appear always want you to think" said Diego

The group looked at each other with Hannah and Michael looking supportive of each other with Grace. Diego and Justin seeming reluctant. Finnally Diego shook his head.

"I think you may be as crazy as your brother sometimes." said Diego. "But if you go, I go and he does seem harmless, except for the whole stone of death thing."

"Ok," said Michael turning too. "If you truly mean us no harm, we will go with you."

"Follow me this way then," Said the man leading them off the main path and into the woods from where he came. Along the way they found a path and began to walk it with the mystery man leading and Justin and Grace at the front, Hannah in the middle and Diego and Michael in the back.

"Hey does the guy kind of remind you of the comic book character Dr. Strange?" whispered Deigo.

"Yeah," replied Michael. "I was thinking the same thing. One of the reasons why I thought he may be suddenly stopped in front of a small English cottage that the Mysterious Man lead them too. He walked up and unlocked the door with a key from his pocked.

"You can may come in and seek shelter here," said the man in a kind voice as he opened the door. The group walked in close together. Unknowingly Grace grabbed Justin's hand until the stopped suddenly causing Hannah Diego and to bump into them unknowingly. The small cottage somehow was expanded on the inside with a long room of bookshelves filled with books along one side of the wall. On the other wall looked to be two doors to a storage room and a small bedroom and a small cast iron stove with some black and white pictures on the same wall. At the end of the cottage there was a fire place with a stone claw feat on either bottom corner of the hearth. Above the mantel of the fire place hung a white banner that was had a silver shield in the middle with a gold cross with inside of it . The shield was surrounded by five colors in a rectangle border. On the top was Red and blue, either side was green and the bottom of it was pink and yellow. In the room there was small couch and two chairs facing away from the book case.

"This place is like straight out of the Lord of the Rings," commented Michael walking towards the bookshelf. as the group began to take in the place of their refuge.

"I'm glad you find my humble home nice," said the Mystery man. "But Now I will introduce myself, I am Owen Davidson, and to refer to the creatures you were attacked by they were Shadow Orcs. I'm afraid that I am unable to tell you how I know what they were but I may know why. I have a feeling that they might be after me for some reason that I cannot explain to you, but all of you are allowed to seek shelter for the time being."

"Thanks," said Justin. "I'm Justin Thompson and my friends and I are from Camp Avalon, But our home is in the town of Goldenbrook near the city of Silverton .

"I'm Grace Omi," said Grace.

"Diego Juan Luis Jesus Rameriz Valdez the III" said Diego ending his name with a spin and theatrical bow as his friends shook their heads. "But you may just call me Diego."

"Michael Row," said the dancer's best friend.

"And you are?" said Owen to Hannah.

"Hannah Day," spoke the girl with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you all," said Owen said opening one of the doors to a room. "Now You may look at my books to read and I will see what I have for us to eat. After that attack you must be hungry."

Michael nodded along with the others and began to explore the vast collection of books as Grace and Justin sat down in on the couch throwing their heads back. Hannah walked over to look at the photo's on the wall. Deigo walked and studied the banner above the fire place. As he looked the green on the banner began to glow.

"Hey-y-y Guys?" said Diego. "Is it just me or is this banner glowing?"

"What?" said Justin lifting his head up.

Michael and Hannah stopped and turned towards Deigo. Sure enough an emerald light was shining from the banner. As they walked towards it the yellow and red sections began to glow. Justin slowly got up and walked towards it.

"This is really weird." he said walking towards the same spot where the other three were standing. The blue from the banner began to glow as well.

"Huh," said Grace looking up to see what was going on. She slowly lifted her self out of the chair and tiptoed next to Justin. Suddenly the Pink began to glow until all the colors began to glow into a rythum.

"Whats going on?" said Owen walking into the room with a loaf of bread in his hand before looking shocked. "It can't be, their not even old enough, though I can question how these things work."

"What are you talking about?" asked Michael.

"Step aside please" said Owen as he walked in front of the group and pulled out a sliver ring from his pocket. Then grabbed his cane in both hands and tapped it on the fire place. The gold of the cross began to glow as well as the silver of the shield. The fire place began to grow into a doorway that begame wide enough for five people to fit through. Bright light shined from the other side of it.

"I must ask you to follow me again," said Owen. "It seems that it wasn't just luck that brought you to me, but you are destined for something greater.

"What are you talking about?" said Grace as Owen walked through the doorway.

"Looks like we should follow him," said Michael.

"You sure about that?" said Deigo.

"What choice do we have?" said Justin.

"So lets all go together at once." commented Hannah.

The five friends stood together as they stepped through sheilding their eyes from the light. The doorway that closed behind them as the got through.

"Whoa." said Michael staring in unbelief.

"It's so Pretty" said Hannah staring in wonder,

"I have to agree with her," said Grace shocked with awe.

Justin and Deigo could only simply nod in agreement. What surrounded them was a forrest that looked nothing like the one they had just left. The trees seemed familiar but exotic all the same. The sky was bright blue and the grass was a bright healthy green with flowers and other plants adding color. The group of teens found themsleves in the middle of it on a path that looked like a road from Ancient Rome. Infront of them stood Owen with his cane in hand, but was dressed in a gold tunic with silver pants and boots

"I know you all must find this amazing," he said. "But we have somethings far more amazing to see and meet.

With that comment the teens followed the old man to a place where more light was breaking through. Out of the main woods looked like a structure that reminded them of the Roman Colluseum style arches around like widndows. The teens stood shocked with what they saw under each of the arches. Under the center one was a red lion with a slilver mane, to his left was a green ram with silver horns under one arch and next to him, under another arch on a golden stand was a pink dove whose beak was of simular color. To the Lion's right was was a blue Ox whose horns were the same silver as the others and next to him was a golden yellow doe whose spots were silver.

All of the sudden the male teens clothes began to change into a tunic, mideavil looking brown pants and boots. Michael's tunic was red, Justin's was dark blue, and Deigo was a deep green. Grace and Hanah's clothes changed as well, each having a tunic, a skirt that went to their knees along with brown boots. Hannah's tunic was yellow while Grace's was a dark, almost magenta pink.

"Hello young ones," said the lion. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances, but we the Guairdians of the True Light must ask a great favor of you.

"Guys, I don't think we're at Camp Avalon anymore," commented Deigo to his friends.

…...to be continued.

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed it, this is my first Power Ranger Fan fic that I am starting. First off I like DC comics as well as Marvel. Devin and Blake using it DC does not mean I don't like them, in Fact I am a huge Batman fan. Also Devin has nothing to do with the Devin from Dino Thunder. Secondaly I Promise to have Morphing action in the next chapter, I have to keep you guys wanting to continue reading somehow (I joke). Third I don't think every chapter is going to be this long, it's just the intro and small background of each character takes a lot of text for me. Alright hope to see you guys soon.**


End file.
